Another Galaxy
by Jedi Heathcliff
Summary: One day, Alayna found herself laughing with her friends after getting out of the theater from seeing The Rise of Skywalker. The next day, she found herself stranded on the planet of Jakku. If figuring out a way to get home wasn't hard enough, she would have to find a way to detach herself from the one man she fell for: Ben Solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Alayna stepped on patches of popcorn. The crunch hardly deterred her from hearing RaSasha whining about the death they'd just witnessed in the theater. Ben Solo-RaSasha's favorite character-sacrificed his life for his lovers. A typical Shakespearian tragedy for a predictable space opera. She wasn't complaining, of course, Alayna was just being bitter with Sarah.

"I knew it," Sarah sobbed. "I knew it from _Force Awakens _that my little Ben would die a sacrificial death."

Isaac snorted, tossing his empty soda cup into the bin as they walked through the theater doors. "Kylo Ren was a whiny excuse for a villain. Wish they had Palpatine through the whole Saga. Now _that _would make up for the lack of a strong villain."

"Not all villains have to be strong and completely consumed with darkness," Alayna retorted.

"I don't care. Ben isn't dead, and I refuse to believe it. Abrams gone and messed up the whole ending by doing that." Sarah shoved a handful of Junior Mints in her mouth. Her puffy eyes were rimmed red.

"It's a possibility he isn't really dead. Maybe they could make a new trilogy of Rey trying to find him in the World Between World or whatever that place is called," Alayna said.

The three of them hopped into Isaac's single cab pickup. Alayna sat in the middle with RaSasha squeezing herself next to her on the passenger side. She spilled a few kernels closing the door shut.

"All I have to say is that girls are freaking weird being obsessed over that actor. Especially you, RaSasha. You're ridiculous."

Alayna smirked, and RaSasha rolled her eyes.

"If it were Scarlett Johannsson, you would be obsessing too."

Isaac took the exit onto the highway and they were off to RaSasha's dorm room. She was smart enough to register for the single suit which left plenty of room for her friends to stay the night and do whatever they pleased without worrying about an outsider lurking.

The building was eleven stories high and didn't house as many students as one would think. The bottom floor had the cafeteria and lounge where residents played pool, ate food, and watched sports on the giant projector. Movie night was every Thursday and yesterday they all watched Chicken Run. It was a mystery how that was voted on, but apparently twenty-something year olds would rather watch chickens run away from butchers.

Once Isaac pulled into the parking lot, they took the stairs all the way up to the ninth floor.

RaSasha's loft bed was made neatly and her desk was shoved underneath it. The rest of the room lacked furniture which made it easy to place air mattresses for sleepovers. The walls, however, were covered with Star Wars posters, Three Days Grace band photos, and streamers of stars and hearts for added decoration.

Her dorm room was much more bland than hers, believe it or not. Alayna didn't have anything but her clothes and her laptop to bring to the university. Her roommate was more than happy to try and liven the place up with cutout elephants from patterned paper. It was quirky, but it did help the ugly yellow walls look less ugly.

They rummaged through to find clean sheets, exhaustion washing over them suddenly as it was nearing two in the morning. Their adrenaline during the movie completely wiped them of their energy.

As soon as Isaac and Alayna's beds were made, they plopped on their respective air mattresses while RaSasha climbed up to her bed. With one long yawn, RaSasha bid goodnight to the two of them.

"And goodnight, Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren," she said to the Star Wars poster right above her bed. "You both will be in my dreams."

"Oh my god," Isaac said, slamming a pillow over his face.

Alayna smiled, closing her eyes and finally fell asleep.

Everything was warm.

That was the first thing she felt before her eyes opened to bright sunrays and the graininess of sand beneath her slender body.

Sand?

Alayna darted up, a cloud of dust swarming around her as she moved frantically to her feet. The panic in her rose as she turned around and around finding nothing but rolling sand hills. In the distance she saw a figure walking an animal, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to catch up with them before passing out of exhaustion.

Where was she?

She scrambled for an explanation but she had none. Surely she wasn't drugged and pranked. Isaac and RaSasha didn't have the capacity for that. And imagining them finding some godforsaken desert was an outrageous idea.

Alayna closed her eyes, steadying her breath. The heat beamed down, causing a slight headache. She still wore her pineapple pajamas with her matching buttoned up fuzzy shirt. It wouldn't be long before she fried to a crisp under this sun. She had to find something else to wear-and fast.

She picked one direction and dragged her feet through the sand slowly as to not exert too much energy. Tears streamed down her face quietly as she thought about how little she knew of where she was and where anyone familiar might have gone to.

Would she be able to make it to civilization before giving out?

The horrible thought of passing out from heat exhaustion took over. She was a privileged university woman who spent her whole life in air-conditioned shelter. It was doubtful she would last very long without it.

RaSasha had been right there in her lofted bed, Alayna remembered. And Isaac was right next to her trying to sleep. How did she wind up so far away from them?

"Hey! Hey! Excuse me!" a voice called from some distance behind her.

She turned around, spots already forming in her vision from lack of cool air and water. "Huh?"

The figure was walk-running, clearly just as exhausted as she was feeling. His dark skin stood out among the beige grains of sand and his jacket was a strange kind of familiar.

Alayna narrowed her brows, trying to figure out the symbol threaded into his jacket.

"Hey, can you show me where the nearest thing of water is. I'm dying of thirst," he panted, falling to his knees to rest and catch his breath.

"John Boyega?" she said in utter shock.

"What? No, my name is Finn. Nice to meet you." He wiped his sweaty forehead, leaning his head back to make eye contact. "What's your name?"

"Alayna… What's going on?"

He paused for a second. "I take it your not from this planet. So that means you don't know where any sources of water are either. We might both die here. Aw man, I can't die here. This can't be the end. I just got out of the Empire, my life is already traumatic having lost my first friend. I can't go out like this!"

She couldn't find any words to respond. She saw that the jacket was, in fact, the same one Poe Dameron wore in the films with the Resistance symbol on the shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Clutching her head, she tried looking around them as if a sudden explanation would appear.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rising to his feet.

Alayna stopped to look at him, tears flooding her eyes again. "I don't know where I am."

Finn's shoulders sank. He placed his hands on her arms firmly, looking directly at her. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We just got to find a water source first and find you something that doesn't look so…..warm. Come on, I won't let either of us give up so quickly."

There was nothing she could do but nod.

They trudged their way in the same direction she had been going. He talked about his adventure from the First Order down to Jakku a lot of the time which she was fairly familiar with. She stayed quiet, letting him ramble while she struggled to process whether any of it was real.

"I miss Poe," he said sadly, flexing his jaw.

"He's alright," Alayna found herself saying.

"I watched him and the TIE be eaten up-"

"There was an ejector seat. He's okay. I'm sure he's at the Resistance base as we speak."

He furrowed his brows. "How do you know this? Did you see Poe before he left?"

"Uh yea. I ran into him on my tread here."

Finn didn't question further. Alayna felt relieved. It was hard enough explaining all this to herself.

But on the bright side, she didn't have to take that math exam she had on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot and helps me continue writing! **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The outskirts of Niima Outpost looked exactly like they did in The Force Awakens. Every piece of scrap metal, every desperate scavenger, and every ratted tarp gave her an overwhelming feeling of astonishment all over again.

Finn raced to the water trough where the giant Happabore lazily rested its chin in the heat of day. Alayna became distracted by all the trinkets for sale and all the details she remembered seeing in the movie. She declined when the merchants tried selling her items but it was an impersonal gesture. She couldn't quite take in enough of her surroundings to completely understand how she came to be there.

"Alayna!" Finn called through every mouthful of water.

She set down some speeder part and walked over to the trough. Hesitant at first, her body overtook her mind and indulged in the hydration she desperately needed. It was a sweet relief as if waiting on the brink of death and rescue had finally come to grace her.

"This. Is. The. Best. Water." Finn emphasized each word after every gulp.

In the moment, she couldn't agree more. The journey to Niima Outpost was brutal on her body. Not in all her years had she been in any sports or athletic extracurricular to gain the endurance it took to wander through desert sands, but once she finally gets home, she would make sure to check out her local cross country team and see if they had a desert event.

"Uh, Alayna? Why is that girl running at us with a mean looking face?"

She looked in the direction Finn was, seeing Rey and little BB-8 come towards with full force. Despite knowing almost exactly what was going to happen, Alayna found her heart racing at the aggressive scavenger whipping her staff out and pointing it threateningly at the two of them.

Whisps of brown hair framed Rey's flawless face. And as if she needed another reason to feel insecure, she remembered her hideous pajamas as she admired Rey's beige outfit. She was oddly dressed and it only occurred to her now the curious stares coming from those beneath the tarp.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Rey asked.

Finn was wide-eyed and stunned, stammering over his words. "Y-you mean this one? It was me friend's jacket."

"This droid says you stole it from his master."

"Poe? Poe is your master? I was on a TIE-Fighter with him and—I'm sorry, little guy. He didn't make it-or at least, I didn't see him. Alyna here says she did. We barely escaped the First Order. They were onto us as soon as we took off in their ship."

BB-8 made a sad beeping noise, turning his head towards the ground. Rey focused her attention on Alayna then, pointing her staff at her throat. "And what are you doing? Are you part of the Resistance? That's odd clothing you're wearing. Where did you get it?"

There was a moment of silence and the sound of ships coursing the sky flooded their ears.

Finn shot up, listening intently. "That's them! That's the First Order. They've come to take the droid!"

"What?" Rey asked. But before anything else was said, Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the junkyard of ships. Alayna ran right behind them with BB-8 rolling swiftly at the heels of their feet. She tried keeping up with them but it seemed their whole lives were built around keeping in shape. She wondered how long she would be with them before they dropped her off somewhere because she was not only useless, but a huge burden.

"Wait where are we going? what about that ship?" Finn called out, pointing to the Millennium Falcon to their right.

"What? That? No that thing is garbage!"

Alayna was already making her way straight for the Falcon as they ran towards the other ship a few yards away. When a TIE blasted it, causing it to explode, Rey and Finn made their way her direction just as she hopped onto the ramp. Thankfully, she got onto the ship a few moments ahead of them so she could regain her composure and steady her heavy breathing.

It honestly felt like she was suffocating and ready to die from overexertion.

Sweat trickled down her face, and her cheeks were beat red. As Rey and Finn walked into the room, she felt embarrassed with her heavy breathing.

"Are you alright, Alayna?" Rey asked sincerely.

"Yeah, just a little light headed. I'm not athletically inclined like you two. I'm going need a few minutes."

Rey nodded, running for the piloting controls. Alayna sat behind her as she flipped switches and turned the joysticks to take off. Finn hopped down into the gun cabin.

"Um, is there something you needed me to do?"

Rey was in a tizzy. "Yes, come copilot please. Hit that switch right there. We won't let them catch us. And hit that button there, and that one right there. Thank you."

Alayna's blonde strands of hair fell her face as she struggled to match the button to wherever Rey pointed to. The First Order shot at them from behind as they flew higher into the sky. Alayna swayed in her seat as the ship tilted back and forth to avoid getting hit. Nauseua muddled in her stomach. She hadn't eaten since the popcorn from the theater which was last night; however, it seemed like forever ago since she was in that theater with her two best friends. The thought made her more apt to vomit.

"You don't look so good." Rey kept her eyes on the panel as she spoke, "I can't have you puking right now. I need you as my copilot."

Alayna nodded absently, trying to steady herself. That's when her stomach gurgled.

"We are getting attacked by these First Order pilots and you're thinking about food?" Rey said exasporated.

Her cheeks enflamed with color. "I know, I'm sorry. I've never really gone without food for so long. Not by force, anyway."

"Sounds like you live-or lived-a nice life."

One of the First Order fighters nearly blasted the ship. Both Alayna and Rey flinched at the loud blast flinging past the Falcon.

"Yea, you could say that. My only problem is I don't know how to get back to that nice life, you know?"

Rey yanked on the wheel, flying the ship up and letting it fall swiftly back down to maneuver them out of the firing path of the First Order fighters. Seeing Rey in a sheer panic made Alayna realize how come she'd been since take off. Probably due to knowing the outcome, but for whatever reason, she was concerned for how Rey and Finn saw her behavior. She wasn't a normal irratic person who would be wondering if their lives would be spared after all this conflict.

Clunks and thuds in the lobby repeated themselves over and over again. BB-8 was back there trying to roll with the swaying as to not be jerked around too much. He beeped and bleeped, but Rey was too focused on gettin gthem up into space and away from Jakku.

Finally, Finn managed to blast the two fighters to the ground while the little scavenger flew us out of the atmosphere.

All three of them slid in their seats and released sighs of relief.

"Thank you," Rey said.

Alayna gave her a smile and a knowing nod. She had little energy to speak at all. All she could think about was the lack of food she's had in the last twenty-four hours. The two girls rushed out into the lobby where Finn joined them in an ecstatic banter of compliments in fighting off the TIE-Fighters. Alayna once again, remained quiet. She felt so out of place and so unsure of how to behave in a world she was only familiar with through the eyes of an observer watching a TV screen. None of this was supposed to be real. And yet she was there, thrust into the Star Wars Universe with no clue as to how to get home or if this was all too real of a dream.

How was she supposed to react?

"You, Finn, are an amazing shot, and you, Alayna! If it wasn't for you I don't know that I would have made that drop and lift into space!" Rey smiled so wide at her that she couldn't help but return it.

"So...about the lack of food..."

Finn looked around the ship. "I'm sure there's something somewhere. I could go for a bite myself. Can't remember the last time I ate. Man. It feels like I last saw Poe a lifetime ago."

The little orange and white droid made a sad little beep, rolling to a compartment in the wall. He used his mechanical arm to rotate a piece and then the compartment popped wide open. There contained some cans of preserved food that claimed it was still good, but who knew how long it'd been hiding in the wall. Then again, there wasn't much else to eat.

Finn passed the cans around and the three of them ate at the booth in the corner.

Her tastebuds fought her every time she took a bite of the solid gunk in the can, but she pressed on. As she plugged her nose, to reduce the taste, she waited for the moment something went wrong and Rey would have to go beneath the floorboards and fix what was broken. Yet, it never came.

Instead, they spent their time chatting, playing holochess, and picking at each other's brain for information on where to go next.

"So where did you say you were from?" Rey asked. She set her staff aside, watching Finn strategize his next move on the board.

"Earth."

"I've never heard of it," Finn said, refusing to take his eyes off his players. "What system is it located?

"The Milky-Way." For whatever reason, Alayna was hoping her answers would miraculously spark something in either of them that it was, in fact, a place that existed here.

Finn stayed quiet and Rey made a suspicious face.

Of course, the possibility of going home so easily was much too good to be true.

She thought about Isaac and RaSasha and how much they would love to explore the galaxy with her. And that's what was stopping her from doing so: she was all alone, and even felt like she shouldn't even be here, messing with how things were supposed to play out. It felt wrong.

Her little sister and her friends were all she could think about now. When would she see them again? Would much time pass or was this all a dream and she could wake up to those she loved with everything still intact?

The racing questions made her heart beat race. She found herself bursting into tears right in front of them despite how much she hated crying in front of people. She felt humiliated and helpless.

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We will find your home eventually. In fact, let's start looking now. Do you know what other systems are near it? How about how you ended up on Jakku?"

She only shook her head. "There's no point. I guess my home no longer exists."

* * *

**A/N: If there's any suggestions on what you all would like to read in the story, let me know! I was thinking of probably changing a few things to make it a little more "new" and interesting so you are just rereading the new trilogy over and over. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: as always, If there's any suggestions on what you all would like to read in the story, let me know! I've already taken some suggestions into consideration!**

**And hang in there! The story really starts changing and more action will be happening once we get to Maz's cantina! Thanks for staying this long!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

She first met Isaac at a college event two months into her first year there. At the time, she was still figuring out where she fit in and Isaac had this way of being so open and honest with people that it made everyone feel as if they had been best friends for years. That's what drew Alayna into hanging out with him every day after that.

Isaac was already best friends with RaSasha since she began high school in the same district he attended. They both welcomed Alayna in with open arms--all three of them having had many family issues they dealt with every day of their childhood. It was something they could all relate to; however, it was rare any one of them ever talked about their past very much.

But that's what Alayna loved. Her friends and her university were a means of escape. She didn't have to talk about or even think about her past. She could just enjoy her time with them and finally stop dwelling on the hardhips.

If only she could do the same with Rey and Finn.

They'd been flying along in the galaxy for a few hours towards the Resistance base as they all tried to searching the nooks and cranies of the Falcon for more maps of the galaxy, but they all came up short with anything related to Earth.

During those few hours, Alayna pitied herself some more. She knew she was being pathetic and Finn and Rey were probably annoyed she wasn't being of any help.

Then, Alayna got to thinking.

The ship jolted, reversing itself in space. They were going in one direction, now she felt they were being pulled in another.

Rey looked up to the ceiling as if she would be able to see what the commotion was. Finn rushed towards the glass windows, peering out to see what was happening.

But Alayna already knew. "Han Solo."

"The Han Solo? The War Hero?" Finn asked starstruck. "How do you know for sure?"

The door slid open suddenly. The familiar howl of Chewbacca sounded through the Falcon. Both Chewie and Han stepped through the frame. "Chewie," he said with a smile. "We're home." Then his turned to the three of them with a cocked brow. "Who is the pilot here?" he asked.

"M-me. I'm the pilot," Rey said.

"Are you Han Solo?" Finn asked eagerly.

"I am. And who are you three and how did you get ahold of my ship?"

"I stole it from Unkar Plutt who stole it from the Irving Boys who stole it from Ducain," Rey said swiftly.

"Who stole it from me. You tell them that Han Solo stoke it back."

"Wait," Rey said, her eyes bright with wonder. "This is the ship that made the Kessel run in fourteen parsecs?"

"Twelve," he huffed. Han walked to the pilot's seat, reminiscing the lost days of old.

Alayna felt a sudden urge to tap his shoulder and ask him a million questions. She found her hand so close to his shoulder, but she instantly retracted. As if he felt her pressing questions, he turned back around, looking down at her with the classic Solo smirk.

"You need something, kid?"

She opened her mouth, then she closed it, and then opened it again. "I have a lot of questions. Questions...about your son."

Alayna made the side eyes at Finn and Rey who were preoccupied with BB-8's frantic beeping. He rolled around them, trying to convey as much emotion as an expressionless droid could. It was enough of a long story to keep them occupied while Alayna could pull out any information from Han that she could.

The sinking of his heart was subtle, but she picked up on it. Alayna felt ashamed, though, there wasn't any turning back now.

"What about him?"

"Did you leave before or after he started his Jedi training?"

He narrowed his brows at her. "Where are you getting these ideas and how do you know anything about me or my son?"

This whole experience seemed to be nothing but how much information revealed was too much. But in her mind, the more background she got, the more she could use it for everyone's advantage.

"I just know things," she said.

"Where are you from?"

"Solo," Rey shouted from the other side of the ship. "There's another ship docking! Do you recognize it?"

Han rushed down the Falcon's ramp to check the monitors in the hangar. He flipped through them quickly as Chewie made a concerned groan, clutching his bowcaster. He leaned over Han, groaning at him to move.

"Blasted," Han mumbled. "This way."

Finn, Rey and Alayna straightened and followed Han through dimly lit corridors. Alayna's heart beat in a panicked frenzy as she tried to keep up. The flashing corridor lights worsened her heightened anxiety.

Han stopped in the middle of the corridor, lifting a piece of the floor up. He had them shuffle down into the vents to hide them from the gangs.

A panel of switches conveniently sat on the vent wall in front of them. Rey analyzed them thoroughly, flipping one of them down. Something clicked, ringing off the metal panels in the vents.

Alayna Knew what happened next, but that didn't stop shivers running down her spine when she heard the horrid screeching of rathtars being unleashed.

"No," Rey whispered. "Wrong fuse."

Anyone could hear the loud banging against the corridors that came from the tentacles of the creatures. It made it all the more terrifying that she couldn't pinpoint exactly where they came from. The noises just echoed overhead.

The three of them hoisted themselves out of the vent. Han and the gangs all but disappeared. Finn and Rey looked every direction, not knowing which way to go.

Alayna tugged Rey's arm band, "This way."

The three of them ran down the halls dodging the corridors where the rathtars were still munching on the gangs for dinner. When Rey spotted one, her eyes grew wide with horror. Finn had to pull on her arm to get her to keep up with them.

It took every inch of muscle in her to sprint in pace with the scavenger and ex-storm trooper. Her face beat red, feeling as though someone had lit her on fire.

Finally making it to the Falcon, they hopped on board to see that Han and Chewie were already there.

Han was trying to calm Chewie down as he had been hit in the shoulder. Finn and Rey rushed over to the scene.

"Here. Help Chewie while I get us out of here." Han and Rey went to the pilot seats.

Finn rummaged through first aid, offering the bandages to Alayna. Though a small gesture, it felt huge to her. She felt a sideliner the whole journey and now she was being asked to intervene—to take part in a story that wasn't hers.

She hesitated, unsure how her presence would ultimately effect everything she knew in this universe. She could stand by and let things happen as they did in the films. She could try and warn them when need be to save lives and leave at that. But what would the outcome be if she became part of all their lives instead of just a passerby? Would she even effect any of the outcomes at all?

Pushing all silly questions aside, Alayna embraced her circumstances and took the bandages.

Finn bickered with BB-8 and Chewie while she gently wrapped his arm in gauze. Though she didn't understand his groans and growling, she could tell he was thanking her for her efforts. Alayna smiled sweetly in return.

When Chewie settled down from his wounds, Finn passed out another meal to everyone. BB-8 rolled around to entertain himself as they flew across the galaxy to Maz's castle.

Alayna found herself taking a short nap on the bench as the day's events took all her energy. Before she knew it, she was waking up to see Rey outside, taking in all the sunlight and greenery on Takodana. The way the suns graced her face made her look like a flawless desert princess.

Chewie went out to the edge of the waters with Rey, privately conversing with each other.

Finn was quick to stand side by side with Rey while Han sat across from on the semi-circular bench.

He smiled sadly, resting his elbows on the holochess table.

"Where are you from, kid?"

"Earth."

The half smile faded from his mouth. He didn't take his eyes off her as they lit up with what she could only describe as hope. The sudden change in reaction made Alayna think of only one thing.

"You know about Earth? Do you know how I can get back?"

"I've explored the galaxies my whole life, kid. And not a single planet is named Earth. What's really going on?"

Although he meant well, the words came down on her like a two-ton boulder, engulfing her in heavy disappointment. She looked down at her lap, her thumb digging into her other palm.

"I didn't want my son to train as a Jedi. I had my reservations, but Leia insisted. I wanted to explore the galaxy with my son but his blood runs through the Skywalker line of powerful Force users. I guess neither of us really had much choice. Ben seemed resentful of us leaving him with his uncle to train. No matter how much I tried assuring him this was the right thing to do, he was distraught over the separation. As much as Leia and I hated it too, we left him there at the temple anyway. From the letters his uncle sent me, he thinks of me very poorly. I just wish I could tell him that I would give anything to go back and correct everything I did wrong. I would fight harder for his choice to train or not and fight harder to be with my son. No point now in dwelling on it. It's far too late for that. But Whatever it is you're hiding, you can tell me. But you've gotta be honest about how you got to Jakku."

She sat there shocked at the confession. The last thing she expected was Han to give her anything concerning his personal life.

If only she could give him hers.

"I honestly don't know. That's my problem. I'm stuck here where my home doesn't exist." Her thoughts raced and the tears started welling in her eyes. "I don't know that I'll ever be able to go back and see my family again."

Rey walked into the room having stood in the doorframe for who knows how long without Alayna's knowing.

"I feel the same way. Or at least, I feel I will never have a family again. I don't even know who they are or why they abandoned me."

Alayna wiped her tears away. She wanted to lash out at her, yelling that if wasn't the same at all. But she knew it wasn't Rey's intention to compare and contrast. She simply wanted to relate.

Han leaned over the table, grabbing her attention. "You aren't alone, kid. Just remember that. And neither are you," he said, looking at Rey.

The scavenger's eyes sparkled with thankfulness, a smile crept to the corners of her mouth.

"Ok, I don't mean to be that guy, but I think we should get this droid back to the Resistance before someone else comes along and tries taking him."

Chewie agreed in that loud, rumbling voice of his. Everyone followed suit, marching into the castle.

Just a she remembered, creatures from every species littered the cantina. Drinking ale, playing cards, betting on holochess, eating exotic foods, lounging on the couches and gossiping about the galaxy. It was a wonder to behold—a wonder she got to see in person.

Maybe enjoying her time while she was here would be better than sulking while waiting for a way to get back home.

**A/N: sorry for any mistakes. Been using my phone instead so quality will suck!**


End file.
